Lips of an Angel
by Phoenix-RKO
Summary: Louise Angle loves her job at the WWE, she has a grate boyfriend and wonderful friends but one man is about to rock her world and change everything. When a ‘budding’ friendship blooms with Randy Orton, will her new found friendship wreck her future?
1. Lips of an Angel

This Story if for any one who has ever had temptation dangling in front of there eyes whether is in the form of a huge Chocolate cake, or the arms of another man/woman. Im going through some pretty nasty times at the moment which this story is based on and writing this helps me in a way. To My boys, this one for you.

* * *

Lips of an Angle.

_Everyone thinks __that working for the WWE is all glitz and glamour but to be fair; it couldn't be any further from the truth! Its all late hours and early starts, getting the cues right, making sure you don't screw up the lines or the moves and that's just the superstars, no one has any idea of how much work goes on back stage making everything go swimmingly, making sure everyone's in at the right time, making the meals are veggie friendly, that every one is looking smashing before curtain up… And that's where I come in! _

Louise Angle walked the halls of the arena with a smile on her face; she dragged a clattering clothes rack of beautiful dresses and out fits of all her own creation behind her and in her free hand carried a large vanity case,

_See I more than just the Diva's stylist I'm also one of there good friends… well I like to think I am. I spend __hours making the girls outfits… ok normally its just recycled ones but with bits of added glitter, sequins and a couple of frills. I've been working here by myself now for almost 2 years. I love this job! I couldn't ask for anything better, well… maybe longer holidays, but that would be it. _

She smarted up her short red and black hair which was kept in place with a head band and a pair of black ticked framed glasses set a top her head, she wore heavy black eyeliner and tight tank tops with jeans to match and around her wrist was a tomato shaped pin cushion, she pushed open the door to the Diva's locker room

"Come and get'em Girls," she called and the Diva's flocked to her clothing rack excitedly, each girl had there own personalized outfit and there name tag wrapped around the coat hanger.

"Lou honey mines a little big around the back" a brunette woman said wearing a beautiful green sequined dress

"No problem Maria" she flipped open the vanity case which looked more like a workman's tool box, it had three layers, the first was thousands of dollars worth of makeup, the second was a selection of brushes, combs, hair dryers and hair accessories and the last, a large sewing kit, full of thread, needles, and spear bits of material.

"I'm borrowing you hair dryer honey, mine just died" Candice called as she held a towel around her,

"Go ahead," said putting her thick blacked framed glasses on and pinning up Maria's dress and quickly stitching it,

_I really love this job, but what makes it all worth while, is not seeing the girls wearing your designs, it's the fact that there are loads of fit half dressed guys walking around the back here spandex trunks. Even though I do have a boyfriend who I love will all my heart, you can't beat sexy half naked man, right? Well one guy in particular, but its not like he notices me or anything, im just a humble designer and he's the huge famous Superstar with thousands of screaming female fans, like he'd ever notice me. I mean it's hard to get a guy like that out your head when his face is plastered everywhere. Like my mama always said, "A bit of window shopping never hurt anyone, but when you go to try it on can become the problem." I just keep my head down; get on with my job. _

She finished of Maria's dress and she thanked her with a delightful smile.

"Lou can you help me, I can't curl the back of my head" Ashley asked

"No problem honey"

_Like I said I think I get on really well with all the girls__ but, I think I have a stronger bond with, Ash, Maria and surprisingly Melina. When I got here they just made me feel welcome, the other girls were a little icy at first, but them three made me feel like part of the group, and eventually the others melted. _

She helped Candice with her make up and Mikie with her hair when a small man with greasy black hair poked his head around the door,

"Melina you're on in five"

"Lou lets go" Melina called, she picked up her vanity case and her and Melina hurried to the ring entrance. Like the other Diva's Melina wanted to look fabulous, and always insisted her makeup and hair should be done before so goes out to perform like her friend Jlo. She sat Melina down and quickly curled her hair,

"Im thinking Silvers today to match my boots or maybe blue to match my outfit" Melina said

"I can do both," she pulled out some silver and blue eye shadow mixed it on her hand and applied it along with some blue eyeliner, she curled her eye lashes and added some blusher

"How do I look" she smiled and Lou held up a mirror

"Thank you honey" she kissed Lou on the cheek

"Wait!" Lou said and pulled out some body glitter in a spray bottle and sprayed it into the air and the shiny and sparkling particles landed on Melina's body

"Nice touch" she smiled and grabbed her title belt and walked threw the black curtain to the ring. Lou smiled; Melina was a completely different person off the camera, she put her things back into her box and walked back to the Diva's locker room, she pulled out a small black diary from her back pocket and began to read what was happening today when she bumped into some one and the contents of her vanity box scattered across the floor,

"Im so sorry" a mans voice said

"No its my fault, I'm so clumsy I wasn't paying attention" she said picking up the bottles of lip gloss and hairbrushes, as she went to pick up a tube of lipstick the man take the same one, she looked up to see the baby blue eyes of Randy Orton, he smiled, butterflies fluttered in her stomach, he handed her the lip stick, they gathered up the last few bits and she went on her way, He picked up the little black book, and she too it off him "thanks" she said softly her heart racing. Randy got the impression that he had seen her before a long time ago, she was beautiful, and breath taking even, her hair flowed as she walked down the hall. A hand slapped his shoulder

"Sup bro" John Cena stood behind his best friend and was staring down the hall where Randy was staring "what we looking at?" he asked

"That girl, who is she?"

"I think she's the new Fashion thingy for the girls"

"I've seen her before," Randy tried hard to remember where he had seen her

"She's been here for a few months now" John chuckled

"Before that"

"Drop it or you'll make your self ill trying to remember" he said leading him back to the locker room ready for his match.


	2. Right Now

_Oh My god, I think I am literally going to die!_

Louise slumped down at the vanity table out side the Diva's locker room, she felt her cheeks flush with the embarrassment, she took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes, she had smeared her makeup all over her hands. She tuted loudly and took out an eyeliner out her box. As she applied it, in the distance she could hear two men walking towards her there foot steps echoing down the empty halls slowing getting closer, as she turned to see she poked her self in the eye with the pencil. Randy and John were talking loudly and heading in her direction, Lou panicked grabbed her things and bolted for the woman's locker room, she slammed the door and stood behind with her back pressing against the cold wood she waited until the foot steps faded. 

"What was that about?"

Lou had thought the room was empty but Maria and Ashley sat on the large leather bound sofa staring at her like she had just told them she was abducted by aliens. Lou shook her head, 

"Nothing, I just made an ass of my self, nothing out of the ordinary."

_I can't help it, I've been like it ever since I can remember, I maybe a demon seamstress with an awesome talent for turning a raggedy old dress into something fantastic but I am also the clumsiest person on the planet!_

She explained to them what had happened and Ashley laughed "don't feel so bad, these things happen"

"Yeah but they happen to me 24/7" she sulked and slumped beside Maria who leaned on her shoulder whilst Candice walked into the woman's room

"Hey, Girls! Ready to par-tay!" she said shaking her hips "I can not wait for tonight!"

She squeezed onto the tiny two people sofa in between Ashley and Maria, "Oh My God! Lou you should totally come!"

"Where?" Lou asked looking up at Candice's sparking eyes 

"P56 the hottest new club in town, its there opening night, and it's were all invited. It's going to be an awesome night"

_Im not one for loud music and partying till the early hours of the following morning, and throwing up the contents of you stomach into the nearest trash can, but a brake from the routine can't hurt right? Besides im going with my girls… what could go wrong?_

It was nearing midnight and Lou had been dancing with Candice and Maria for a solid 20 minuets, her feet were aching so bad she was surprised she was able to stand at all. The music was loud, and the bass line was so heavy it vibrated the floor, smoke machines were set off every so often and the strobe lighting was hurting her eyes and was very bight, her blue alcoholic drink glowed eerily in the UV light. The souls of her feet were burning, she had not worn high heels in ages, even though she loved her new boots, they were painful. Her and Maria headed to the ladies room where Ashley and Torrie already there, touching up there makeup in the full length light up mirrors. She stood in front of a long mirror and finished the last mouth full of drink, it clinked as it touched the sinks surface, she rummaged in her tiny purse hanging down from her shoulder, she examined what she was wearing, a tight little pink and black halter neck and short black mini skirt with knee high boots. She ran her fingers through her hair and reapplied some lipstick. He head was a little bit woozy but she could handle it she had been in worse states before. 

_What an awesome night! Been here nearly two hours, I have dance, drank and sung my heart out and the night is still young. Granted the others are starting to look a little worse for ware._

She glanced over at Candice who was slumped against a wall giggling uncontrollably, she helped her up and the five girls left the bathroom, 

"I suppose it's my round then!" Lou asked over the loud music. She danced her way over to the bar where a lot of the male superstars where gathered. She ordered 5 of the same drink the strange blue alcoholic beverage, she picked up the 5 bottles with one hand a skill she learned from her bartending days back in college, but as she turned to leave she walked straight into some. 

"Sorry!" she yelled over the music

"You have a habit of that!" a males voice called, Lou blushed as she realised that once again she had walked straight into Randy, 

She blushed "Im really sorry,"

"Don't be. No harm done right?" he smiled at her and her stomach was doing somersaults she walked away, he legs felt like jelly and found it difficult to walk, she clanked the drinks on a small circular table where the 5 o the sat round, they drank and laughed, after a while someone caught Lou's eye, she glanced up to see Randy looking directly at her, and just as quick he turned away. Lou thought nothing of it be she caught him looking again, she noticed him at least 4 or 5 times. On the 6th time she smiled at him, and he smiled back and bashfully looked away.

Ashley gasped "Louise! You have a little fan club" she joked, and all 4 girls turned and looked at Randy, who looked baffled and walked away they laughed like mean school girls.

"I can not believe you pulled the hottest guy here!" Maria yelled over the music

"I have not pulled him" 

"Well he seems very interested in you!" Torrie said 

"Come on girls! Let's go dance!" Candice said slamming her empty bottle on the table; she held Maria's hand as they walked over to the dance floor, they were followed eventual by Torrie, Ash and Lou. As the five of them shook there stuff on the floor, Randy waked over to Maria and pulled he to one side, Lou watched as they talked. Maria walked back over to them, trying hard not to laugh; she pulled Lou over to one side and said in her ear

"Randy asked me if you were single" she giggled

Lou's eyes lit up "Really!"

Maria nodded "but I told him you were taken," 

"Oh… thanks" Lou said a little mournfully, it was nice that someone besides her boyfriend thought she was pretty. As the night progressed, Lou continued to notice Randy staring in her direction, even though he knew she had a boyfriend it did not seem to put him off. Lou smiled over at him and he smiled back and winked, she blushed and continued to dance long into the night.


	3. An apology

Sadly this is not the next chapter to this story... more of an apology. I have neglected my stories somewhat over time and I can assure you I am still writing (just not as fast as I have been) unfortunately my time has been all wrapped up in my new University course. However I am pleased to announce that I have 2 months left of my course and will be back to writing 100%. I do miss my stories... I miss getting lost for hours in seemliness plots and make-believe... but I digress, I promise to all my loyal fans that there will be new chapters + a new Story by the end of the month... What This Space

Yours Truly PhoenixRKO


End file.
